


For Isabella

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Ed secretly plots to bring down Oswald.





	

Of course he doesn’t really think it was Butch, and quite frankly, he’s surprised Oswald even bought that. As if Butch has enough influence with the GCPD to be able to persuade anyone to lie and claim that Isabella had fallen asleep at the wheel! The guy was just exposed as a liar recently, working to bring down Oswald, no one was ever gonna take anything he said seriously, and what had he to offer to the GCPD? True, Butch certainly had motive to get his revenge on Ed after Ed had exposed him and those clowns in the red hoods, which had helped Ed to convince Oswald that he suspected him, but would Butch go via Isabella, in fact would Butch even have known who Isabella was?

But Oswald…As mayor, he would naturally have enough influence to be able to bribe someone to say that Isabella had fallen asleep at the wheel. He just obviously hadn’t predicted that Ed would get hold of that blind guy who would tell him everything he’d heard. 

Ed may have known Isabella only a week, but he had already known that there was potential for their relationship to develop further. She was able to see past his history with Kristen and see a future for them together, to see the real Ed. She shared his love of riddles in a way no one else ever had before. There was so much that Ed and Isabella could have done, would have done if she had not been taken from him.

It had taken him a while to fully understand why, wondering at first whether Oswald was just worried about Ed’s relationship with Isabella impacting on his ability to do his job as chief of staff. But then he remembered that night he had missed dinner, when Oswald had said there was something he wanted to talk to him about, and the way Oswald had been so insistent that Ed was right in the moment when he wanted to end things with Isabella, and Ed suddenly started to think that maybe he did know exactly why Oswald had done this.

He hadn’t loved Oswald, not in the way he was now beginning to realise Oswald felt for him. But he had always respected and admired the man, for giving him a chance and getting him out of Arkham when no one else would. He would have done anything to ensure Oswald’s continued success as mayor…but not after this, not now his chance at a happy ending had been taken from him.

He’d nodded and smiled his way through their plans to supposedly take Butch down, all the while secretly planning ways to bring Oswald down instead. Maybe he would even reach out to Butch himself, who knew? But he would do whatever it took to ruin Oswald, just as Oswald had ruined Ed’s life for him, and he would do it for Isabella.


End file.
